Undertale- Remember Me
by ChalkBoxGamer
Summary: Rose is 15 when she falls down Mt Ebott. She has to fulfill the Delta Rune's Propchecy and save the underground from Chara, who has gone completely insane. Rated Teen for gore (and not Asgore before you ask).
1. The Fall (Meeting Flowey)

**Undertale: Remember Me by chalkboxstories. Undertale is by Toby Fox and I do not own anything else.**

Undertale- Remember Me.

 **Chapter 1: The Fall.**

It all started when Rose fell onto the golden flowers. It wasn't deliberate in any way, she wanted a walk up Mt Ebott. Where she lived, it was the only walk you could go on without trading on a McDonalds nugget bag or a can of empty Mountain Dew discarded on the floor. The mountain was peace and Rose loved it. Rose was about 15 and wore a white and gold striped shirt with denim shorts that just covered her thighs. Her brown sandals and blonde hair tumbling down made her look like like a fashion model from the magazines that she had once peeked into as well as the ones brain-dead women in her city looked at and drooled upon. They were always looking at those or doing a selfie for Facebook. She was the only one who didn't do that, preferring to read books like the Maze Runner. It was an adventure she thought she would never had. She had an adventure, but not like the ones in the books. Hers was a lot more deadly in many ways.

Walking up the mountain, Rose didn't notice where the path melted away to nettles and vines. There was a right turn long ago where the vines were not as bad but, as the idiot she was, she had just gone straight. Soon, when she looked down, she saw her legs were covered in scratches and her sandals had come off. Those were her hike shoes, she couldn't lose them! As she bent down and grabbed them, she couldn't get up properly and fell over backwards into a giant hole. Rose had always been warned about it. Apparently it led to...

 **The Underground.**

She had sworn she had been here before- the Underground that is, she had been on Mt Ebott many times- but couldn't remember when. She didn't much think when she was falling, she was too busy trying not to cry. Her only real thoughts were: **help me.** She only barely noticed the flowers below her and the white pillars seemingly curving outwards as she fell onto the golden flowerbed.

The room was black. The only things in the room that were distinguishable were the flowers that she had landed on and... a pair of eyes looking at her. She moved closer to touch them as they made a noise. The eyes now bore a grin as well as they dissipated. Rose gave a shriek at this. Who was there and why did she have to fall? Why not someone else that could have fell down? She didn't know. It just didn't make sense! Deciding to ignore it, she moved on. Proceeding down the hallway to her right, she saw a door. As she approached it made a sucking noise as it pulled her in. She was spat out like gum onto the street on the other side.

A patch of grass lay between Rose and the exit; she thought it was just scenery to the pitch black around her until a flower popped out of it as she walked towards it. This flower was golden, but the inside was a white face! It spoke as well, as she learned when it went, "Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flowey the Flower." She took a step back from its disturbing smiley face as it spoke again, "You're new to the Underground, aren'tcha? Someone ought to teach you how things work round here. I guess little ol' me will have to do! Ready?" Rose didn't like the sound of that one bit as she knew something was going to happen. She was right as a red heart appeared in front of her, but only inches away. As she moved, it moved. She looked at confusion at Flowey. He saw her loook and explained to her what a SOUL was. "This is your soul, the very culmination of your being." Rose moved it around a bit until the flower spoke again, "Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV. What does LV stand for? What **_does_** LV stand for? Why, love of course!" But the 15 year old was 100% sure it didn't. "You want some love, don't you? Here!" The flower gave a small wink as a star shot off it into the distance. "Down here, love is spread through little... 'friendliness pellets'. Move around! Get some!" Rose didn't trust him and her reasons were justified.

For a moment, she fsaw no difference and asked, "What did yo-" Until she saw it. A cone of five tiny white spinning friendliness pellets were coming towards her. Not trusting Flowey, she dodged them. Flowey looked a tad more livid. "Hey buddy, you missed them. Let's try that again, okay?" As the second 'friendliness' pellets spun towards her, she dodged them again. They could kill her, after all! Flowey was obviously angry as he yelled, "Is this a joke? Are you braindead? RUN INTO THE BULL- friendliness pellets" He corrected himself and threw the third wave of bullets at Rose; this time, she ran forward but just as it was about to touch her she sidestepped into a empty soace between two bullets. Here she noticed Flowey had turned into a soulless demon with frustration as he calmy (and angrily at the same time) shouted while his voice echoed around the room, " _You know what's going on here, don't you... Rose. I remember you. You've been here a million times before, haven't you?_ **DIE."** With that statement, a ring of bullets about 30 centimetres in perimeter closed in on Rose, trapping her. They surrounded her as she got more and more scared. What did the now evil-laughing flower mean? Maybe she _had_ been here before...

Suddenly, blinding pain shot through the girl's body. She dropped to her knees, losing consciousness every second. Would she die? Would the flower ever stop laughing? Why was everything so familiar? Why her? Why her? Why h-- Rose's final thought was never finished as she slumped to the ground.

On Toriel's way to tend to the golden flowers, she stumbled on a human child's body. The girl was quite pretty, possibly 15 and wore a white and gold shirt. She picked her up and noticed that blood was all over her furry hands. Flowey was the only explanation. "What a miserable creature, torturing such a poor innocent youth. You did this, didn't you Flowey? And I bet that Chara did it too. Why did Chara have to help you? She was always so... kind! I promise I will help this girl and maybe then she will fill the Delta Rune's Prophecy." With her word, she carried Rose through the door and setting her down. She would wake up, wouldn't she?

Setting her down in the first room of the purple-bricked Ruins where the grand marble staircase lay, she set her down on the golden star known as a SAVE.


	2. Exerpt from CH2

**The Delta Rune Prophecy**

 **When the ninth human has been seen to fall**

 **And the six Genocides done in total**

 **The royal demon will forever be insane.**

 **When one perishes by a child's hand**

 **And the events go hand-in-hand**

 **Chara will kill all.**

Chapter 2: The Independence Test.

The first thing Rose noticed about this new room was bricks. Purple bricks. Looking around, she saw a giant goat creature. She backed up to the white wall behind her. This was when she noticed she was in a leaf bed. The leaves in question were orange-red, but there was no tree around. Odd. Then the goat lady (it was definitely female) spoke to the 15 year old who was inspecting the room. "Ah, do not be afraid my child. I just saved you from that awful Flowey. I am **TORIEL, caretaker of the RUINS. Come, through the door!" She pointed above Rose's head, up the staircase. She nodded to Toriel and put one finger up. Toriel nodded in return whilst Rose inspected the golden star she had just noticed.**

Touching it Rose heard- well, kind of, it was neither visible nor audible- a voice. It said ' _Do you want to save?'_ Knowing it probably would be the good thing to do, she said yes out loud. Nothing happened. Maybe she could try thinking it... ' _Yes.'_ She thought. Suddenly she was instantly healed. She had never felt better and was filled with determination. She ran up the grand stairs taking them two at a time and jumped through the door, tackling Toriel on the other side.


End file.
